barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Corinne D'Arcy
Hi Corinne Thanks for the warm welcome! =) Admin Oh! Nice To Meet You Too! I Love Italy And Italian Language.Will You Learn Me Italian? March 2012 14 (UTC) I LOVE YOU@ How Are you dear?! Appearance Pictures WHY HAVE YOU DELETED MY PAGE"FASHIONABLE BARBIE". Hey don't cheat ok!!! I wrote the lyrics believe!!! Don't dare to re-edit and show tht u wrote it!!! Or else I'll tell to olivia. Remember Barbie1928 11:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm verry verry verry verry verry verry sorry for what i wrote plz for give me admin Barbie1928 11:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry plz for give me if u so plz message me Barbie1928 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'm so happy you forgive me! : D Barbie1928 11:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Im sorry Corrine D'Arcy but i did watch the teaser trailer but i like your page such as your pictures but i was wrong about that. Because it was my idea and so then i made a mistake by accident. My name is Arueb Memon sorry for that because i forgot to say my name. So I'm very pleased to meet you Corrine D'Arcy. Thank you for the message and i also watchh all of the barbie movies and even i LOVE barbie DON'T you and even everything. WE LOVE BARBIE SO MUCH AND EVERYTHING. Good Job on our Badges Corrine D'Arcy and i even have badges too. Congraculations. Plz leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User:45arumem 45arumem You can go to my website if you like. Hey admin, Would you like to be a musketeer? I wanna be a musketeer and I love Corinne. Plz message me if u wanna be one. 'All for one and one for all' Barbie1928 16:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 16:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User:45arumem Hey Corrine D'Arcy It's me again i think all of the Barbie Movies are AWESOME and even everything and my FAVORITE barbie character is Merliah Summers and i want to be a surfer and my favorite barbie movies is Mermaid tale 1 and Mermaid Tale 2. I also love all of the movies Don't you and even it is so real and everything. Plz leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. I know right and I'm glad that you love Barbie and the 3 Musketeers because girls can be musketeers don't you think that it is super cool. I also like your favoriites is because it is super cool and even the things that you love and even the girls love too and especially me too. Plz leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem Hi admin, Thanks for your correct edit at Dreamfish page. Plz leave me a message. Barbie1928 18:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 18:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Corrine D'Arcy, Guess what, I got the 11 badges for editing and i can see that you have 20 badges for editing too well that's good that you have 20 badges for editing Corrine D'Arcy i think you're Amazing. I have one important question, Which of the Barbie Voices do you like most that we all especially you, me love what's real? Kelly Sheridan or Diana Kaarina? Plz leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy 45arumem I prefer one too because it really really fits for the real barbie that it is good for us so we all prefer Kelly Sheridan is because it is so simple and everything good for the real barbie and i think you're right Corrine D'Arcy and i think she is so amazing about everything about her voice too. Plz leave me a message, Thank You Corrne D'Arcy. 45arumem Hi Corrine D' Arcy, Guess What?, I got 12 badges for my edits and i can still see your badges too and you still have 20 badges. WOW, THAT'S AMAZING . PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem Hi Corrine D' Arcy, Guess What?, I got 12 badges for my edits and i can still see your badges too and you still have 20 badges. WOW, THAT'S AMAZING . PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem Hi CorrineD'Arcy, Guess what ? , I have 14 badges for more editing. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem I also have 15 badges for more editing. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem. : D Oh hi Corinne D'Arcy, this wiki is made awesome! You're 1st ranked wow! Ariel Mermaid 18:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me Corrine! BarbieFan12 14:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank You so much, Corrine D'Arcy for fixing the page like putting it back together. I owe you one. And You're the best and the sweetest. 45arumem PLZ leave me a message. Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem Badges If you can think of some nice designs for them go ahead :D I can't think of anything so I've left them alone XD XTinkerBellx, administrator. 17:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!!I have just joined today and I would really love to help you with your BarbieMovies Wiki and be friends with you cuz Barbie is just so awesome!!!!! Will you accept????? Jubajayb (talk) 08:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Page not editable Hi, I'm a random Wikia contributor. I hope to get an account soon (only 12, oh well), but in the meantime... There are some goofs and trivia I'd like to add to Barbie: Princess Charm School, but for whatever reason the edit button is missing.... I don't know why, but maybe you do. And could you fix it? I love this wiki, and made many edits (goofs, grammer, etc.), and I'd love to be able to edit that page. I think your information is very valuable, and I think many others could be happy if it was fixed. And if it works for others, it must be my computer. My fault for bothering, and sorry in advance. -Random Wikia contributor About PaP *The Final Medley concert is the last part of the movie. *Look How High We Can Fly is sung by Keira, disguised as Tori. They sing it together in the Final Medley. *If Tori wears a purple star necklace, then it is Keira in disguise. **If Keira wears a pink heart necklace, then it's Tori in disguise. your new friend sorry, to not answer in the morning . when you are free you can just write anything in talk page. nice to meet you.Barbiepopstar (talk) 10:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Corrine D'Arcy! Thanks very much for the warm welcome; I'm into the Barbie movies just like you and I thought I'd make some corrections to the new upcoming movie because we've all been getting the title wrong! lol (LightSpirit06 (talk) 19:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Editing help Hi Corrine. I just wanted to ask, how do you edit templates on this page? I've been trying to change the title Barbie and the Pink Shoes to the correct title, but all attempts at editing the Barbie movies template have been unsuccessful. Or can only you and the other girls in charge edit that? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 20:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks Cecilia. Yeah it's just because I was trying to correct the minor incorrection in the title, that's all. :) So how do you edit a template? And also, do you think it would be safe to say that The Pink Shoes is based on The Red Shoes by Hans Christian Andersen, or do you think it's too early to say because it doesn't say anywhere that that's what it's based on? It's just even though it doesn't say anywhere what The Pink Shoes is based on, it does seem pretty obvious that it's based on The Red Shoes. But what do you think? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 20:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, you're probably right. Though someone is just after putting down on the page that it's the first classic story movie since The Three Musketeers. Do you think that' okay to keep or should be taken out for the time being? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 12:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, suppose so. It's nice to see Barbie going back to classic stories. :) Oh and, are you Italian? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 13:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Also Known As The also known as section is for the titles of the movies in different countries, so if you find any it's always good to add them to the lists. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 10:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello ceci how are you can you tell me how can i add photo as my icon? ThanksNmdis (talk) 09:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Nmdis Ah lovely, I sang two Italian opera arias when I was in school. I have to say, your English is really good. :) Well the only thing that still needs editing is the movies template because in the upcoming movies section, it stills says Barbie AND the Pink Shoes. How do you edit templates? Or is that only something the administers can do? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 13:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) Hmm I blocked DOBMALIN, he wasn't contributing anything but fan art, and I had already told him not to. It might seem mean but he ignored me and he just exploits the wiki so he can upload his images. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 19:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) i do not talk english or writing . SORRY